The Youngest CSI Ever
by LadySparx
Summary: Sara and Grissom have a daughter Jessica who's 17, who works at the Crime Lab, she graduated from college a couple of months after she turned 17, now Grissom is getting Ecklie's job, while Ecklie thinks hes the one taking over the lab, major twist RxR plz
1. Fun and Games

Jessica Lyn: Youngest C

Jessica Lyn: Youngest C.S.I

Chapter 1: Fun and Games

"Bobby!" grumbled Jessica. "I swear if that fucking thing's not up here, I'll kill you!"

"Hey, it flew up there didn't it?" retorted Bobby.

"Doesn't mean it landed up here and what were you doing with the damn thing anyway?!"

"Hey, it's my…."

"What's going on out here?!" shouted Mrs. Perry as she came out of the house, Sara and Gil Grissom making their way up the Perry's driveway.

"Really, we could hear all the yelling from the house." laughed Sara Grissom.

Mrs. Perry laughed as she walked over to the two C.S.I's. "Jessica Lyn Grissom! What are you doing up there?"

"What's it look like I'm doing, Laura? I'm scaling your garage roof looking for your son's stupid Frisbee!" Jessica exclaimed, agitate clear in her voice.

"Bobby what were you thinking? Making Jessica go up when you could've gotten your ass up there and gotten it!" shouted Heather, his twin sister.

"What? She lives for this kind of stuff."

"I swear Bobby Ray Perry, if that thing's not up here; I'm so going to kill you!"

"Yeah, yeah, what ever, we get it all ready." Bobby proclaims, stupidly.

Jessica rolls her eyes and continues to search the Perry's garage roof for Bobby's Frisbee. As she searched, Bobby a.k.a trouble maker; went to the side of the garage, smiled and picked up the red Frisbee.

"Hey Jessica!" he called up. "Is this what you're looking for?" He twirled the Frisbee in his hand. She stopped and stood up, looked at Bobby then the Frisbee, then back at Bobby, glaring at him with the usual 'You better run' look. At that Bobby screamed and bolted. She flipped off the garage roof and bolted right after him. This however was normal for everyone to see.

"You better run Bobby!" shouted Josh as he hung back with Heather and Casey.

"Dude, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"I don't know, but that sure doesn't look like running to Me." said Josh as he observed Bobby's 'running' style.

"What ever just catch this!" he said as he slung the Frisbee over to Josh, who did indeed catch it.

"You might want to have someone save you instead of the darn Frisbee!" shouted Jessica.

"Yeah and why's that?"

"Because I'm going to hurt you so bad and there isn't nothing anyone can do to stop me!" She picked up speed and ran after him, Bobby screaming.

Grissom cleared his throat and she stopped immediately on her heels. "Except that!" she said as she pointed at nothing in particular. "You just had to. God! Me and my big mouth!" She said as she walked by her father and over to the others.

"Oh! What were you saying now Jessie Lyn?!" said Bobby, laughing.

Jessica glared at him. "Bobby Ray Perry! That is enough out of you young man!" said Mrs. Perry.

"Yes, Mom." said Bobby as he drooped his head while walking over to the others. He kept his head down, because he was silently laughing at Jessica, which apparently wasn't as silent as he thought for she could hear him.

"You're just lucky that I have to go to work, Bobby Ray!" she said as she got in his face, poking at his chest.

"What?" he said with a poor excuse of a dumbfounded expression on his face.

She just rolled her eyes and sighed at him, said bye to the others and walked down the road with her parents.


	2. Quick trip Home then Work

As she went up to her room to change she called down;

"So why is every one's shift starting earlier than usual today?"

"Because of the dinner tonight." called Sara from the kitchen

"Oh right duh! How could I forget dad's taking Ecklie's job! Woo Hoo!!"

Grissom laughed at this. "What it's a Good thing!" she called down.

"Yes, it is, but the real question is…"

"What is Ecklie doing?" all three Grissoms said.

Jess came out of her room down to the first floor. "Nick, Warrick, Greg, and I made a bet."

Grissom looked at her. "Again?"

"Yes, again." she giggled. "Nick and Warrick bet Greg that he gets the job, 10 bucks, Greg bet them he doesn't for 20, and I bet all three of them he gets fired for 30."

"I wonder how this will turn out." said Sara.

"We'll just have to wait and see." replied Grissom

Since they were all headed to the casino later, they took the same car. They didn't usually because off all the different cases they work and such. But today was different and special so they went to work together.

--

srry, chapter 2 was really short but chapter 3 is way longer, thanx RxR plz


	3. Work and then Some

"Yo Grissom, what do you think will happen with Conrad?" asked Nick Stokes as he met up with Grissom in the hall.

"I can assure Nick, that I have no clue what's going to happen to him or who's even getting the job." he replied not taking his eyes off the case file in his hands.

"C'mon now Griss, you should have at least some input as to what's going on." said Warrick as he joined them.

"Guys! I seriously don't know!"

"He's right. I don't even know, but I'm certainly hoping," They turn to see Ecklie be hind them.

"Exactly." Was all Grissom could say.

"That's right. Oh and congratulations Gil, and good luck to you," he stands there with a smile on his face. "Well, I'm off to bigger and better things." And with that he was off.

Jessica walks over to them and stands the exact same way Ecklie was, "I'm off to bigger and better things." she mocked. "My ass! I swear he's to full of himself." She said as she folded her arms.

"You said it." said Warrick.

"Definitely." chimed Nick.

Grissom looked at them with the usual stare, "Don't you have work to do?" he said in his usual tone.

"Ah, yeah, right, c'mon Warrick."

"Ah, right." They leave. Jessica stands there giving him her usual 'what the?' look. There was silence as they stared at each other, they each smile at one another and Jessica laughs,

Grissom sighs. "What am I going to do with you?" he smiles as he takes off his glasses and shakes his head.

"I don't know, give me a raise." she giggles. "I'm kidding I don't need one." she smiles.

He laughed. "Now, don't you have work to do also?"

"I get it. I'm going." she smiles and walks off to do her work.

Grissom smirks, sometimes he could never understand his daughter, but what father does, when it comes to their teenaged girls, but then again Jessica wasn't like most teenaged girls. And with that thought, he went to do his own work.

As he entered his office, which he'll be keeping, he noticed that Sara was sitting at his desk and seemed frustrated. He walked up to his desk and peered down at her through his glasses. "Any thing I can do to help?"

"No, that's alright." she smiles.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it's done with now anyway."

"And yet you seem frustrated."

"Oh yeah, I was just thinking."

"And a lot about it. You wanna talk?"

Sara walked around to the other side of the desk and sighs. "I just don't see how a parent could harm their child and not feel guilty towards it all because they don't want to do the profession that you want them to." She leaned against the desk.

Grissom looked at the case file. "Ah, the Newton's case, so it was the parents that beat and murdered the boy."

Sara nodded. "Yeah, they confessed. When they told us, I don't know, it just made me so mad." Her hands were molded into fists with her arms folded.

Grissom set the case file down and went to his wife's side.

"Makes me even more grateful that we have a wonderful daughter." she smiled. He wrapped his arm around her as they stared out the window into the lounge, to see Jessica, Nick, and Greg talking and laughing.

"She's certainly not afraid to speak her mind and stick up for herself and others." he smirked.

Sara turned her head so she could look her husband in the face. "She was mocking Ecklie earlier again wasn't she?" Laughter clear in her voice.

"Yup."

"Well that solves that case. She passed by laughing before you came in and I just figured." she smiled. They laughed, Sara left and Grissom carried on.

--

told u it'd be long, anyway hope u enjoyed it, RxR plz


	4. Getting Ready

Nick placed his shirt into his locker and took out the rest of his tux; white shirt, tie, and jacket. Out of the corner of his right eye he saw something flash around the corner of the lockers.

"So who's got the flashy dress?" he asked.

"I'd hardly call it flashy, Nick." said Jessica as shut her locker door and came around the corner to sit on the bench putting on her black heels.

Nick laughed to himself. "Ok, the sparkly dress." He smirked.

"Ok, now you're just asking for it."

"What?"

She laughed. "So you really he'll get fired." asked Nick as he shut his locker and walked over to the bench.

"I do. Well I'm hoping anyway."

"Man, don't we all." again Nick laughs to himself as he puts on his jacket. Catherine walks into the locker room.

"Has anyone seen my other earring?" she asked.

"No." they both said.

"What does it look like?" asked Jessica.

"Like this one," said Catherine as she tucked her hair behind her ear to reveal the other earring.

"Did you have them both with you when you went to put them in?"

"Well yeah, I think so anyway, they were both on the shelf, but when I went to pick up the other to put it in, it wasn't there."

"At your locker?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

Jessica thought for a moment. "Cat, can you open your locker for me please?"

"Sure." Catherine walked over to her locker and opened it.

"Now you said that both were on the shelf?"

"Yup."

"So if it was there when you put the first one in, but wasn't when you went to grab it…" she said to mainly herself.

"Did you look to see if you brushed it off?" Jess looked over to Cat.

"Yeah, it's not there."

"Hmm." Jessica played what she thought might've happened in her head. She saw Catherine pick up the first earring and put it in, then went to pick up the other, but it wasn't there, so she looked around her locker; she stopped it there and focused more as to when it 'disappeared'. She replayed Catherine pick up the first earring, noticing that as she went to put it in, she had knocked over the other, then she went to pick up the other one, it wasn't there, so she searched her locker, again she replayed the part as to when the earring fell. As smart as she is, she also took noticed at the fact that the earring wouldn't have landed on the locker bottom,

"It would've bounced off, hmm." she said to her self.

"Excuse me? What was that Jess?" asked Catherine.

"If I'm not mistaken, the earring wouldn't have landed on the bottom of the locker; it would've bounced off and landed…" she bent down and put her hand under the locker, "Right here." She said as she picked up the earring. "Well, what do know." She smiled.

"Oh, thanks Jess." said Catherine smiling as she hugged Jess. She then took the earring, dusted it off, and put it in.

"You're welcome." Jessica smiled and closed the locker door.

"Hey you guys ready in there yet of what?!" called Warrick as he walked in.

"Well I am, but I don't know about these two." said Nick as he stood up. Catherine and Jessica stared at him.

"Well, I am." said Jessica.

"Yeah, me too."

"So I take it you found your earring then?" asked Warrick.

"Yeah, Jess found it."

"Hey, it's my job." Jessica smiled.

"Ok then, let's get going." Warrick turns to walk out. "You girls take forever." He mumbles under his breath.

"Excuse me?!" said Jessica.

"What did you just say?!" said Catherine as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Uh oh." said Warrick.

"I'm out." said Nick as he left the locker room, leaving Warrick to fend for himself.

"You think we take how long?" said Catherine.

"Um… well…"

"I'd chose your answer wisely Warrick Brown, your dealing with your boss's daughter and your wife." said Jessica as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Well…um…" he glances down at his watch, "Whoa, it's getting late, we don't want to miss anything." said Warrick leaving the locker room, and at a fast pace too.

Catherine sighs and shakes her head.

"Hey, you married the guy." said Jessica.

"I know." said Catherine as she continued to shake her head. "What was I thinking?"

They both laugh and walk out of the locker room, "Men!" they say while coming out.

"Dude, I don't think you're going to get anything tonight." said Greg as he walked over to Warrick, who glared at him.

"Greg!" shouted Jessica.

"Oops. God, that kids got good hearing!"

Warrick laughs, "Always has, now lets go." And with that they all headed for the casino.

--

ok 4 was longer, but 5 is way long, anyway hope u enjoyed it, RxR plz btw chapter 5 will be the last one but there is a sequel, hopefully ill get to post chapter 5 tonight to


	5. Who’s getting the job!

The casino was packed with C.S.I's and police force members and such, all wearing black, of course there was the occasional dark blue one's that you could barely tell the difference from. All waiting anxiously to find out as to who would be running and owning the Crime Lab; was it Ecklie or someone else?

Grissom was nervous, so nervous that he had undone his tie and was trying to redo the damn thing. He knew he had to give a speech about the person who own and run the lab, and would also be his new boss, and if it was Ecklie he couldn't do it; he couldn't do it the first time he left that one to Catherine, and boy was she pissed at him. As he continued to think about this, he tried to redo his tie again, but was failing miserably. He sighed.

"Need some help?" He turned to see Jessica standing behind him.

"I can't do this." He said as he sighed again.

"Yes, you can." She said as she stood in front of him as she helped him with his tie. "It won't be so bad. I'm sure you'll give a great speech. Trust me." she smiled.

Grissom looked at her, she always knew what he was talking about and that smile always gave him confidence. So much like his wife's, well it should be after all she was the spitting image of Sara, just she acted more like him, especially with her passion for insects and the stare, oh boy did she have those down cold, he laughed to himself mentally, but it was also the smile of his little girl, who wasn't so little anymore. But he knew that.

"18 in two months." He said.

"I know. I can't wait!" she said giggling.

Grissom smiled. "Excited for the results?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to find out who gets it!"

"You just want to see who wins the bet." He smirked. Jessica laughed.

"That too." They laughed and walked back over to the table where Sara, Catherine, Warrick, Nick, and Greg were sitting.

"How are you doing Grissom?" asked Catherine.

"Better." He said as he sat down and took Sara's hand in his. He sat on her right, and Jessica sat on her left, to Warrick's right, Catherine to his left, then Nick, then Greg. Brass would've been there to, but he was at a different table.

"So, is it almost time or what?" asked Greg.

"Greg." Jessica said as calmly as she could. It was the beginning of the evening and he was already getting on her nerves.

"What? I want to know."

She shook her head. "Just be quite."

Greg took note to the look on her face and decided to listen for once. The room was full of chatter, one person had gone onto the stage wanting everyone to quite down, which happened almost immediately.

"Ok, I'd like to thank everyone for coming, and glad that Ms. Grissom could make it." The man smiled.

"Hey! Would I miss something this important? Ah no, I don't think so!" People laughed.

"Of course not dear, but we never know if you can, after all you need your sleep." More people laughed. Jessica too found this funny, but only she and he knew what was really going on. So for 'the fun' of it she just stared at him.

He laughed. "Man, Grissom she really is your kid. I think I'll just stop now and get on with it before she kills me; she's giving me the look." Everyone laughed, but stopped when they realized that he wasn't kidding. They looked over at her, noticed she really was giving him the look. As they looked at her, she raised an eyebrow at everyone.

"We gonna get on with it or you all just going to stare at me all night to see if you can figure out with one of you I'm coming after first?" Jessica said with her arms folded. One of the C.S.I members laughed at this.

"That's it, Hodges I'm coming after you first!" she glared at him whiles she smiled, and everyone laughed at the expression on Hodges's face.

"All right everyone, let's get under way shall we now?" There were still a few giggles and murmurs throughout the room. Catherine leaned over Warrick towards Jessica.

"What was all that about?"

She shrugged, "How am I supposed to know, but I know I certainly had my fun." She smiles and Catherine went back to her original posture.

"Ok, now that we've had our fun," he laughs. "I certainly know I've had." He clears his throat. "Time to get down to business, now we all know that there are two positions. The first, taking the place of Conrad Ecklie, and the second, the new ownership of the crime lab and main employer for C.S.I." People clapped and hollered. "I'm getting on in my years and I just want to relax and have no worries. Not that I wont miss you all, of course I will, especially you Ms. Jessica,"

She raised her glass of iced water. "Aw, you know I'll miss you too." She laughed.

There was laughter in the room. "But of course I'll be stopping in occasionally." He smiled. "Now, we all know that Gil Grissom will be taking over for Conrad, so would the two of you please come here." People clapped as Grissom and Ecklie made their way to the stage.

"Thank you, Gentlemen. Now, congratulations Gil, you deserve this job more than anyone in this entire room." People clapped at his statement. "Now Gil, remember you have to give a speech on the new owner and yours and every other C.S.I's employer, so you better give on hell of a good speech, because if you don't I'm sure that they'll be pretty upset and mad at you, but hey I'm sure you'll do just fine." If Grissom didn't feel the pressure then he certainly did now. "And Conrad, I'd like to thank you for all your hard work that you've done for this lab, and you are…" he was then cut off by Ecklie.

"Thank you sir. I gladly accept. I won't fail you sure, I promise you." Ecklie said as he shook his hand.

"Ha, pay up Greg!" said Nick.

"Aw man." Greg dug into his pockets.

"Wait." said Jessica as she turned her attention back to the others on stage. They all looked back over.

"Ecklie what are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry; I was probably going to fast and sounded like I was rambling. I promise I'll do what's best for the lab and its employees."

"Oh well that's very considerate of you Conrad, but I don't understand why you would." At this just about everyone was very confused.

"What? What are you talking about? You just said that I got the job."

"No, I said I wanted to thank you for all you've done, so thank you."

"What I didn't get the job?"

"Ha! Now pay up Nick, Warrick." said Greg.

Jessica sighed, "Would you shut up!" Everyone turned their attention back to Ecklie.

"No Ecklie, you didn't."

At this Ecklie was getting mad. "Then what was the damn point of giving my job away?!"

"I didn't see why not, as to you won't be using it."

"What?!"

He sighs. "Are you really that dense man? You're fired Ecklie!"

"Ha, and it's about time too, now pay up guys!" said Jessica.

"Aw, man." whined Greg.

"Didn't see that coming." said Warrick. He, Nick, and Greg dug into their pockets.

"Oh, and you guys still owe Greg his money too, because he still didn't get the job." Nick and Warrick grumbled.

"All right, at least something good came out of this." said Greg as he put his hands together.

"What do you mean I'm fired?!" shouted Ecklie.

"You're fired Ecklie, plain and simple and besides, you should be just glad that you're getting fired by me and not the new owner."

"Oh yeah, I doubt that they would've fired me!"

Jessica sat up as he said this. "Well this ought to be interesting." She smiled.

"Oh really, you think so? Well then, Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm proud to present the new owner of the lab and main employer …" he turns to Grissom, "And you better give a good speech Grissom, after all you should be very proud," he turned back and faced everyone, "Ms. Jessica Lyn Grissom!"

Everyone clapped and there were more then enough whoops, cheers, and hollers as she made her way to the stage and stood between his and Ecklie.

"Now, what were you saying Ecklie?" she smiled.

He was speechless; she smirked then turned to Grissom.

"And you better have at least something good to say Dad."

Grissom smirked, "I'm sure I'll do fine."

She smiled, "I know you will, anyway," she turned back to Ecklie. "Ecklie, you're welcome to stay, but after night you no longer work for C.S.I. Oh and I want your office cleared by Monday, if not everything will be tossed." Ecklie just nodded and left the stage. "Now then, where were we?" she said as she looked at him.

"Oh, right. Even though Jessica's the one with the job, it won't be official till two months from now, when she's 18, that's what was agreed on."

"Then what the hell is she doing ordering me around?!" shouted Ecklie as he stood up.

"Sit down Ecklie! And please is that anything new? I boss everyone around, so ah I don't think so, no!" shouted Jessica, there was a bit of laughter to be heard.

For the remainder of the night no one had heard a peep out of Conrad Ecklie. So Grissom delivered his speech and said he was more than proud of her. Sara was to, she was exceptionally proud of her daughter, and they both knew along with everyone else that she would a great job and what was best for everyone and the lab, after all she was practically raised in it and being the head of C.S.I was in her blood, you could say. After all she had the most wonderful parents that anyone could ask for, and that was good enough for her.

The End

"Wait!" said Nick. Everyone looked at him.

"What is it Nick?" asked Sara.

Nick turned to Jessica. "How exactly is she paying us? I mean how can she afford to run the lab and be able to pay us all?" Everyone wondered the same thing. They all looked over to her, and she just laughed.

Grissom raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's so funny?"

She continued to laugh. "You all!" she managed to laugh out.

"Has she been drinking?" asked Warrick as he helped Jessica stand up.

"No, you Moron, of course I haven't been, I'm 17!" she snapped at him.

"Got it." said Warrick.

"So, not to jump to the point or nothing, but where are you going to get the money?" asked Greg.

Jessica sighed. "The same way you guys do, I get paid!" At that there were a few 'huh's?' and 'what's?'.

She sighed again, but continued to laugh a little. "I get paid 2.6 billon dollars about every year to a year and a half from the state and the government. And for my birthday, the president is giving me about that sum for it, so I'm pretty much set for life." She smiled.

Everyone stood there, wide eyed and mouths slightly open. "Oh, it's no big deal." She said, "I already knew about all this."

"That's so cool!" shouted Greg.

Nick rubbed his hands together, "I smell a raise." He smiled.

"Oh yeah." smiled Warrick.

"Yeah, don't bet on it!" said Jessica.

Nick and Warrick looked at her dumbfounded. Everyone laughed and they all went out to really celebrate.

"Do we still owe you the money?" asked Greg as they all walked through the doors.

"No Greg." Jessica sighed.

THE END

--

ok there's chapter five and the end of this, but there is a sequel, hopefully ill get to post soon, hope you enjoyed it, RxR plz


End file.
